


Looking Up

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Reveal, Short marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: "You're an amazing hero Chat. I really look up to you.""Because you're short?"Marinette smiled at Chat Noir. "No, I mean it, really. You're amazing.""I'm just Ladybug's sidekick.""You're more than that. You're a hero." Marinette paused. "You're my hero.""You're my civilian." Chat's face turned red. "I mean..."





	Looking Up

Chat frowned. "I don't know how to explain, Mari. I just get this feeling sometimes."

"We all get feelings, but I can't help unless you explain."

"Okay, it's like," he frowned, "do you ever just feel, like inadequate."

"Me?" Marinette nodded. "I'm clumsy I'm awkward, and-"

"No, but like..." he took a breath. "I'm in love, with this amazing girl."

"-Ladybug?"

"Yeah. And, she's perfect."

"She really isn't." Marinette frowned. "You don't even know her."

"I know her well enough to know that I don't deserve her, to know that I'll never be good enough to deserve her, you know? It's that kind of feeling."

"Well that's stupid."

"What?"

"Don't ever let anyone tell you that you aren't worth of Ladybug. If anything, she doesn't deserve you."

"But-"

"She's not perfect. She makes mistakes too."

"I guess."

"And what if she was just like me, how would that make you feel?"

"What do you mean? You're incredible Marinette."

"I mean, what if she wasn't perfect. What if she was awkward and clumsy and impulsive?"

"I'd still love her. Marinette, if she was even half as incredible as you are, I'd be hopelessly in love."

She looked him in the eyes. "I know exactly how you feel."

"You do?"

"Yeah. There- used to be this boy. I was obsessed with him."

"Really?"

"I knew his schedule and everything. But I never knew how to talk to him. I didn't think I was good enough."

"But you're amazing."

"No you." She smiled. "Anyways, I realized, it wasn't worth it. He was a really nice guy, but if I kept pushing myself down, it wouldn't be a good relationship."

"It wouldn't?"

"No. It's not an equal relationship if one side holds the other on a pedestal." She shrugged. "And now that I've brought Adrien back to earth, we've become very good friends. Would I date him? Probably not anymore, because I like someone else, but our relationship is much stronger because I stopped realizing him-"

"Hold up." Chat blinked. "Adrien? Adrien Agreste? You had a crush on him?"

"I did. It made me awkward."

"He had no idea."

"I know. Everyone else thought I was being obvious."

"I didn't know either."

"Yeah, well I've moved on. I need to find someone on the same level as me. Someone who I can be me around."

"Like you."

"What?"

"I feel, like you're the only person I can really be me around. Even my friends at school see a mask. Different than the one I wear with Lasyybug, but it's still a mask."

"Well, mask or not, You're an amazing hero Chat." She have him a hug. "I really look up to you."

"Because you're short?"

Marinette smiled at Chat Noir. "No, I mean it, really. You're amazing."

"I'm just Ladybug's sidekick."

"You're more than that. You're a hero." Marinette paused. "You're my hero."

"You're my civilian." Chat's face turned red. "I mean... my everyday Ladybug."

Marinette froze. "Adrien?"

"Surprise?" His powers blinked away.

"I can't believe I just told you I was in love with you twice. And you said you loved me."

"You did?" Adrien frowned. "I did?"

"Yeah."

"Marinette, I'm pretty sure I didn't mention my crush on you."

"Your what??!?" She took a breath.."I was talking about Ladybug."

"You were?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"This was the most confusing reveal ever."

"Sorry. I should've kept my secret."

"All secrets have to come out eventually, right?"

"Yeah. I guess. Thanks for the pep talk."

"Thanks for being a very good friend."

".....You're Ladybug, aren't you?" 

"I thought we established that?"

"No?"

She kissed his cheek. "Yes Chat I'm your buggaboo."


End file.
